Sync fail
by Thelonewolfmc
Summary: This story is based on ideas/failed attempts at weighting this story. Plus it has micro story's of real life things that happened to me.
1. Chapter 1

[sync failed] that's the first thing I saw. Of this "new" life.

Ch.1 death?

The year is 3... 4000? I don't know anymore. The human now has 2 lives, one of IRL livening, another online... Online living is how most live these days, I lost count of the IRL years I spent online... 90% of the human race is in a cryo pod online, a cryo pod in there 2 meter by 3 meter IRL rooms. Online. Online I myself have a rather medium size house 10 meter by 30 meter, ranch. I like smaller house even though I have a squre kilometer of space, witch is standard to everyone. Unless your famous like the last baby born 10 years back. I'll stop with that because your here for my story? Right? No... Ok but still here what happens when you die IRL while online. Not die but were murdered. A lost of your body.

It was a normal day I was working on the landscape around my house. I think, I lost most of my predeath memory. All I remember clearly was suddenly my vision went white in a second. Then a sever pain in my waist, my eyes shot open to see a person with a knife. Old tech really, then my sight was gone I saw nothing just the words [sync fails] flash about a million times... For several hours that's all I saw. Then poof, I was gone memory gone.

The first thing I saw was a tree, then grass, then the sky. All new looking, I had no memory of anything. All I knew was how to walk, talk, and make a mental log, witch if your reading now means I got out of this place or found a way to share it with someone. I started walking, the only sing that this world was alive was a cow and the movement of the sun. When I finally met a human I thought good I can fine why I'm here. "Yo, where am I mate?" I yelled out to him, starting to run to talk to him. "Your in the Holy Empire" he said when I got to him. "Holy Empire?" I questioned. "Yea about a good 64 chunks in to the empire from the border, what don't you know how you got here? What are you a spy?" "No, no spy, I just have no memory of me or who I am or where I am" "oh I see follow me I'll help you"

After a while we were passing a couple other people, the guy I was with yelled out. "Hey, guards we have another one" the people ran over, stuck a needle in my chest before I had a chance to fight back.

During this time I could think, and seems like I can still make a mental log...

A long time later I had one memory back, from what seemed like a distance past. A memory of a person I knew banī.


	2. Chapter 2

blockquote  
p id="docs-internal-guid-bff5b218-fa45-ac9b-4513-7d6fc4ddffc0" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"Ch.2 banī /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"I had a memory of a person named banī, a person. No a girl, we met on a world while watching a player do a survival in a blocky world... Ug can't rember the name, but I do rember adding banī as a contact on a chat room. The chat room had several glitches, for one it wouldn't load what she said till I said something. But even with those flaws I endured it, soon bonī was my gf. The relation ship was later riped apart. All because bonī banned me from watching a player, my favorite player. So that was it we broke up, Or should of. /span/p  
h3 style="margin: 10px 0px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; color: #008000; font-size: 24.5px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;" /h3  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; vertical-align: baseline;""Hey" I was smacked lightly on the face twice. "What?" I said, I was still dizzy and my hands were tied behind me. "You ok man I been trying to get you since they put you in the seat" The guy said. I just noticed we were moving on a train? I think that's the name."where and what happen?" "You don't remember? How long have you been in this world?" "All I remember is some girl named bonī that's it. Idk man I just woke up" "shut up back there" a guy yelled from a door over. I finally could see semi well and looked around. There was a hand full of people here all tied up. /span/p  
h3 style="margin: 10px 0px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; color: #008000; font-size: 24.5px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;" /h3  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; vertical-align: baseline;""Who's this bonī" later on the guy next to me whispered. "I don't know man, I have scattered memory's of her, you woke me up before I could get anything other then that she was a GF" "oh, sorry man but if you didn't wake up they would beat me for not waking you" "sure thing I guess" "so this bonī, she um, please you in any way? If so t..." "No if it was online probably not, since you can't feel anything... online..." I slowly stopped, Wait what is this online? How do I know about this online thing? "Oh so you never met, how about pictures please tel..." "dude like I said my memory scattered I need time to think" "all right man shhh don't want the guard to hear" it's true I was getting loud. I started thinking but trying to fine key things about bonī./span/p  
h3 style="margin: 10px 0px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; color: #008000; font-size: 24.5px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;" /h3  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"Back to thinking since I was woken before, We were back together as friends. Banī and I had moved type of chat room, too a more reliable room. Where I later helped her when she was sick from a unknown cuse IRL. Then later she has a problem she's in a triangle. My ex gf was comeing to me about who she should date. She liked 'A' but went out with 'B' but 'A' then wanted to date her. She didn't want to hurt 'A' or 'B' my idea was date 'C'. But in the end she chose 'A'. The player I met her in name was taco? And I believe the name of the player I was banned from was paper?/span/p  
h3 style="margin: 10px 0px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; color: #008000; font-size: 24.5px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"br /br /h3  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; vertical-align: baseline;""Yo what are you doing day dreaming?" Yelled someone./span/p  
/blockquote


End file.
